Halloween Special
by gamerboy111
Summary: It was a scary Halloween night in Minecraftia, and what do people do at Halloween? Have Halloween parties! But alas, disaster strikes. The party has become a disaster! And when the pumpkin king strikes, who will save us all?
1. Chapter 1

It was a scary Halloween night, and everyone was getting ready for Bajan Canadian's Halloween party! It was supposed to be a costume party with scary orange cake, topped with a mini plastic creeper, scary music, and cool costumes. As the T.C Airship lowered into the docking bay of Bajan Canadian's house, Sky was just getting his costume ready. Looking in the mirror at his, half green, half orange, suit, completed with a scary looking creeper face in the middle. As he was looking in the mirror, he didn't see two shadowy figures turning off the lights. "Huh? who turned out the lights?" He asked himself. Then, one of the figures jumped out and grabbed his legs, making him jump. Sky looked down to see Deadlox holding his legs, and Minecraft Universe turning the lights back on. "RRGH! Why you little... I'm going to get you for that!" Yelled Sky as he chased Deadlox and M.U around the Airship. Until finally, there was a sudden jolt, the engines of the T.C Airship shut off, the Airship had landed. "Can't get us now, huh?" Yelled M.U as he and Deadlox ran inside Bajan Canadian's house, laughing. "Oh... you'll see!" Sky said to himself as he walked in Bajan Canadian's house, followed by the rest of Team Crafted and a few other friends that hitched a ride. Once inside, Bajan began giving out orders for what to do to get the party ready. "...and xRpMx13, Sky, ChimneySwift, you get the lights and disco balls ready" Said Bajan as he finished giving out orders. as xRpMx13 screwed in the lights, he noticed one of the bulbs was loose. He reached over to tighten it. "Whatever you do Chimney, don't turn on the lights" Said Sky to ChimneySwift who was just returning with a drink. "Don't what?" Asked Chimney, sipping his drink. "Turn on the lights" Sky replied. "Okay!" Said Chimney switching on the lights. "No! wait! I-" That's as far as Sky got before xRpMx13 got electrified, which caused him to topple off the ladder, knocking the ladder over, which hit a bulb, it smashed, which scared WeedLions dog, which in return, ran and knocked over a book shelf, knocking over the rest like dominos. The last shelf hit the food table, knocking all the drinks and food over, and the cake flew high up to the roof, knocking over the disco ball, it fell and shattered like glass. Everything was ruined. "WHAT THE NETHER CHIMNEY?!" Screeched Sky. "Oh... you meant _**don't **_turn on the lights" Said Chimney innocently. He did a nervous laugh, and then ran, which caused him to run into the last thing standing, one last bookshelf. It fell down and landed with a thud. "Now" said Bajan after all the glass, food, liquids, and books were cleaned up. "We had a minor set back" He said eyeing Chimney suspiciously. "But we can still do this!" "Even if we accidentally dropped and broke the last disco ball in town?" Said Antvenom coming in through the door. Everyone looked at him like he was Herobrine dancing with butterfly's and rainbows. It didn't take long for Antvenom to figure out what was going on, he gave a nervous laugh, and took off out the door. "Well..." Said Bajan after a moment of shock. "I guess we can't have any disco balls for this years party"

Soon, everything was back to normal. Cleaned up and everything. "It's amazing what can be done in such little time!" Jerome ASF said, looking proud at what he and his friends had done. "Yeah," Said Ssundee. "I-URK!"

Ssundee stood in a daze, then screamed, "I AM THE ENDERDRAGON! ATTACK, MY MININONS! ATTAAAAAACK!" Ssundee just stood there pointing at everyone. Believe me, it looked pretty idiotic. "WELL... IF YOUR NOT GOING TO GET THEM FOR ME, I'LL GET THEM MYSELF!" screamed Ssundee, whipping out his sword and chasing everyone around. Meanwhile, outside, Bashur was coming in. Right before he came in, he heard the yelling and screaming. "_Huh..._" He thought. "_I thought the party started at 7:30. It's only six. Maybe i was wrong. I'll just go in..._" That's as far as he got before he opened the door and was pulled in so quickly he couldn't tell if he had flown to China or not. "Listen! Watermelon!" Whispered Sky. "Ssundee thinks he's the enderdragon! He's gone crazy again! Get out of here! n... AHHHHH!" Yelled Sky as he was pulled into the wave of people and disappeared. "I know just the thing!" Said Bashur aloud, snapping his fingers. "Here, enderdragon enderdragon enderdragon!" Bashur called waving a pork chop in the air. Ssundee slowly walked toward him. Bashur looked at the sword Ssundee held in his hand, and broke out in nervous sweat. The second Ssundee was close enough, Bashur hit him on the head. "OW! what did you do that for?! Yelled Ssundee as he got off the ground. "To get you back to normal" Answered Blue Monkey. "Ooooooh..." Said Ssundee. "What was it this time?" He asked. "Enderdragon" Blue Monkey replied. "Wow!" said Ssundee. "That's a rare one!" Finally, after all that work, the party was ready. "Whew!" Said Sky. "looks this party is a success!" Just then, everyone came in through the door. The party was on. But the second Deadlox and M.U turned a corner, Sky jumped out, splating pies in their faces. "HA! told you I'll get you back!" said Sky as he happily jumped off. Soon, it was in the middle of party, and everyone was dancing, when all of a sudden, the roof of the house was ripped off. Everyone screamed. "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed a thunderous laugh. "I, THE PUMPKIN KING, AM GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD! sure, the world belongs to Notch, BUT NOT FOR LONG! SOON, THE PUMPKIN'S WILL RULE! RISE, MY PUMPKIN MINIONS! RISE! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone gasped. Roots began to break through the floor, and live pumpkins came out, flinging their stems like grappling hooks. They grabbed as many people as they could, this included Team Crafted, and a few other people. They tossed them all around and onto the floor. Sky got to his feet, and only watched in disbelief.

**OH NO! The Pumpkin King is here to ruin Halloween! What will our hero's do now? Will the world be forever ruled by the evil and cruel Pumpkin King? Will peace be regained and Halloween saved? find out in part 2 of The Halloween Special! BYEEEEEEEE! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed the King of Pumpkins. "After him!" Yelled Sky. Millions and Millions of recruits from the Sky Army Charged after The Pumpkin King as he flew off. But, just as soon as Sky said "after him", a hundred pumpkins flew in front of them and chased them. "Everyone, RUN!" Yelled Deadlox as he, and everyone else, ran. As Dawn ran past the storage room, it gave her an idea. "AHHHH!" Yelled Bodil as he ran through the halls of Bajan's, and just everyone's luck for this situation, Mansion. Three pumpkins chased him. "AHHH!" Yelled BlueMonkey as he ran past Bodil being chased by his own three pumpkin monsters. They were surrounded. As the Pumpkins closed on them, the pumpkins exploded. "Ba-boom!" Said Dawn as she blew the smoke away from the top of the bullzooka she had found in the storage room. "You guys looked like you needed help!" Meanwhile, Sky, xRpMx13, and Weed Lion waited in their barricaded room for the four pumpkin monsters to leave. "Oh, this is very, very bad!" Said xRpMx13. "We need a way to get rid of them so we can help get rid of the others!" "Hmm..." Said Sky looking at the only things in the room. A book shelf, a bunch of huge rocks, and some salt. "I think I have an idea!"

"Okay! Is everyone ready?" Yelled Sky. "Yup!" xRpMx13 and Weed Lion replied. "Okay," Said Sky. "Here goes nothing!" Weed Lion opened the door and let the pumpkins rush in. "Now, who wants some... PUMPKIN PIE?!" Yelled Sky dropping the rocks on the pumpkins, squishing them. "And some salt for flavour!" Said xRpMx13 sprinkling salt on the mashed pumpkins.

"Whew! looks like we escaped the pumpki- never mind! RUUUN!" Yelled Jerome as he and Deadlox ran from the fifty pumpkins chasing them. Deadlox took a skateboard from his pocket, (which was surprisingly large) "SERVES UP!" Yelled Jerome doing a triple back flip behind the pumpkins and pounded each and every one of them, with Deadlox hitting everyone of the fifty pumpkins, they all set on fire because of the force and smashed against the wall. "Who's up for pumpkin pie flambé?" Said Jerome, high-fiving his friend. Meanwhile, the last forty pumpkins were smashed by Husky, Bajan, M.U, and Ssundee. "URRGH!" Yelled The Pumpkin King in anger that his army was defeated. "I'll deal with you myself!" The Pumpkin King began to whirl around, a blinding flash of light appeared in the middle of the main room, where all the recruits of the Sky Army had made it. A explosive sound was heard, and The Pumpkin King was gone, all that was left was a orange portal, with a jack-o-lantern frame. "So... who shall enter?" A random Recruit asked. "Team Crafted! Their the best choice!" Another recruit said. "Yeah," Bodil said. "Let's leave the most valuable here, in other words, me. And the least important, Team Crafted, to do all the dangerous stuff" Bodil finished with a little smirk. "Yeah, thanks, Bodil. Your a big help" Said Sky rolling his eyes as all of T.C jumped through the portal except for him. "Your welcome!" Said Bodil bowing down to Sky as he jumped through the portal. When he did, his entire life flashed before his eyes, he felt what you would feel like in a car suddenly speeding up twenty numbers, only much stronger. A blinding flash of light seen, and Sky was in the land of pumpkins. He was face to face, with, the pumpkin overlord. "Remember me?!" Said the overlord. "O-okay, how about we leave this s-scary monster, and let h-him t-t-take over the w-world?" Said Sky in a shaky voice. "But butter would be destroyed if the pumpkins take over the world" Said Deadlox. "WHAT?! LET'S GET THIS MONSTER!" Yelled Sky. "CHARGE!" After multiple explosions, ka-booms, booms, and even more Explosions, Sky did something that had never been done before, and was thought to only be a old legend for fun, he did, the, triple back flip, front flip, ding-dong, mega madness, shlabulo, hdhdekuhd, hdqwjhdsyju, bjdwjjhbnhsdjbdzhzhzbshzdhjdkjzwmbnhfdjgbjmsjkdhbdw. "D-did y-you see t-t-that?" Whispered Deadlox to M.U. "There is something special about Sky, I just know it!" "GUYS! THE ONLY WAY TO BEAT THIS BEAST IS TO USE THE ULTIMATE, MEGA, POWER UP OF AWESOME COOLNESS!" Yelled Sky. And at that moment, everyone began to spin around, and around, and around, until they were mini tornadoes. They merged into each other, creating the tornado of creation!

(No copy right... Oh. Fanfiction. Dang. But the tornado of creation IS from ninjago...)

"NOOOO! THIS CAN'T BE! MINECRAFTIA WAS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE! MY PLAN WAS BRILLIANT! THIS JUST CAN'T BE! NOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo..." Yelled The Pumpkin King as he shrivelled up to bits, but he managed to send out one last batch of Pumpkin warriors, Sky walked up to the last remaining to The King of Pumpkins, a jack-o-lantern. "We should get rid of this, now" Said Sky. They easily fought off the last Pumpkin warriors and headed home. "Where's The Pumpkin King?" Asked Bashur. "Don't worry," Said Sky. "We will never see him again" Sky carelessly tossed the jack-o-lantern from The Pumpkin King into the garbage can outside Bajan Canadian's house. "Wrong, Sky!" said the jack-o-lantern inside the garbage can after Sky and Bashur entered the house. "You _will _see me again, in my revenge to take over Minecraftia!"

He gave a loud laugh, and disappeared from the garbage can, and into the starry night sky.

**And so ends the Halloween special! And it looks like we'll definitely see The Pumpkin King again soon! BYEEEEEEEE! (:**


End file.
